flames
by kidishcaresh
Summary: “Look at me Zuko! Look at me and tell me you hate me! I want to see it in your eyes!” I demand angrily. My heart feels like it’s fallen into a million pieces now but I have to know. He turns to me and yells.“I HATE YOU!” he turns and runs. I can’t move. H


**Just a thought that bit me and refused to let go.** **Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a millionaire's wife? Nope I didn't think so. I don't own avatar or it's characters! I own myself.**

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph stood before me as I stood nailed to the floor. They were not looking at me but at the person who had been responsible for the state that these four people found me in. I can't move I can only watch. He doesn't want to see me ever again; it hurt, god it hurt so bad but… I can't let him go just yet. I have to know if he really lied to me all those months I've known him. He just stands there glaring at them as he prepares to fight for his life. He still doesn't look at me, he won't or can't look at me. I don't know but I have to find out. I have to know…

"Go away Zuko." Aang says pointing his staff at him threateningly.

"She's probably the only one aside from your uncle who ever cared for you and I don't know why she even bothers. You're just a spoiled little brat who can't get his way and takes it out on the ones that try to help him!" Katara says harshly. I flinch at her words; he does too.

"You don't deserve her. I don't know what she saw in you." Toph says calmly. He glares at them. Their words hurt him; his eyes show that.

"You heard them Zuko!" Sokka growls angrily. He looks at me just one second, but it was enough to see he hurts. I want to go to him and hold him; I want to make it all okay again like before. Suddenly we're attacked from behind by his sister Azula and her friends.

Ty-lee caught me off guard and paralyses me. I'm now forced to watch the others fight them with Zuko fighting both groups. Azula attacks him and he's losing the fight. He looks at me for a second; just one second and the memory returns.

"_G-go away!" he yelled as he pushed me away. I look up at him from where I fell I can't say a word; I'm too confused by his outburst._

"_Just go! I-I can't stand you!" he says not looking at me. It hurts badly I feel like my heart is going to stop beating._

"_I-Zuko…Look at me." I stumble over the words but manage to get the request out firmly._

"_No, go away!" he yells. I cry and get up my hands turn to fists._

"_Look at me Zuko! Look at me and tell me you hate me! I want to see it in your eyes!" I demand angrily. My heart feels like it's fallen into a million pieces now but I have to know. He turns to me and yells._

"_I HATE YOU!" he turns and runs. I can't move. He…closed his eyes! He couldn't say it and look at me._

_The pain._ _So much…to much. I sink to my knees and cry. That's how Aang and his friends find me; laying in the middle of the road, crying heartbrokenly, curled up and clutching my aching heart. Day…it took me days to stop crying and even longer to get up and live again._

That feeling…the feeling of the world breaking down around me. It's back and it hurts so badly. I look at him. He's crouching on the ground in front of me; his arm is broken and there's a wound in his chest and on his head. He's hurt, my heart cries out. I want to go up to him! I want to fight by his side! I want to help him…even if he broke my heart because…I still love him. The others can't help they're fighting May and Ty-lee. I cry as I'm forced to watch this. Azula lifts him off the ground and prepares to strike. He can't stop her and Iroh who came to help us all cries out his name as he is unable to break free and help. I'm helpless because I'm still paralysed from Ty-lee's attack. I can't stop her, no one can. She'll kill him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I hear myself cry. My heart hurts so bad it feels like it's been ripped out and stabbed to bloody pulp. I don't know how but I get up and shove him away from Azula's grip. I fight her with all my might. I'm not affright of the flames anymore. I use them, but they're not like Zuko's flames or like Azula's lightning attacks. They're different they look more like energy; yellow and white. Azula has to put up her hands at the heat and stares at me in disbelieve.

"You! She burned me! That wench burned me!" she screams. I glare at her and she returns it but the others finally get the upper hand over Mai and Ty-lee and we force the three to flee. I watch Azula take off and run to him.

I watch as uncle says it can't be healed. I know what it means, Zuko won't be able to bend again ever. I take the arm from uncle and feel it over I can feel the fracture it's bad, but I think I can help. I call to Katara who looks unsure but comes to sit next to us. I tell them all that it will hurt a lot and grab the arm at the point of the fracture. I push it down first so it is unleashed from it's odd position and Zuko screams in shear pain. I wait for him to get ready for the second part of setting his arm so it can be healed. He nods and I tell Katara to get ready and heal it as soon as I set it. I now pull the bones back into their rightful place and Katara places her hands with the water over it and heals the bones first and then the skin. When it's done I look at Zuko. He's breathing heavily and lets go of his uncle's hand. I smile at him and murmur it's over now as Katara heals his chest and head wound too. Zuko smiles weakly; it's a sad smile. He then turns to Katara and thanks her for healing him even though he's an ass most of the time

Uncle gets up and tells Aang it's best if they leave us alone for a while. Sokka angrily says they won't leave without me and says that he won't let Zuko hurt me even more. I don't listen to their little fight and lay Zuko down with his head in my lap. He softly murmurs to me as he tried his best not to fall asleep though he was exhausted from having to fight and having his broken arms set.

"I knew you didn't mean it. You couldn't look at me and say it. I knew you still had some feelings for me even if it was only friendship and Azula has to come with a lot more then lightning to kill me. I love you." I murmured tired of all that had happened. I smiled tiredly as I watched Zuko fall asleep wrapping his arms around me as though he was affright to let me go. I chuckled as I watched Sokka's mouth nearly fall on the floor as he finally noticed us. Aang smiled goofily and Katara smiled happily. Toph just looked at us and smiled at uncle who smiled happily and knowingly. I sighed and watched Aang and friends talk with uncle. I knew that Aang would ask him to teach him some more firebending and he would ask them for help when he had to face the fire lord, though he and I both knew there was a chance that Zuko would refuse to help we also knew that Iroh would probably help.

Tiredly I eventually nodded off as well feeling happy and safe in Zuko's arms. I didn't care about the future at the moment. I knew that when Aang faced Ozai we'd all be there and then it would be up to Zuko what side he'd fight on in the big fight for the world. I also knew that whatever side he'd chose uncle and I would be there standing right behind him to support him. A vision of Zuko in royal garments wearing a crown flashed before my eyes and I smiled. Come what may we'll write our own future in the end and none knows whether it will have a happy ending; but for now I was content with the happy ending I had right here and now. With a last sigh a wrapped my arms around my brave prince and fell asleep too.

**THE END**

**Okay I have no clue what possessed me to write this. So? Review?**


End file.
